cast your eyes to the heaven
by dolorussven
Summary: Alucard tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk—menginginkan atau memerlukan. —Martis/Alucard • Demon/Angel AU, dubious consent, blasphemy. DLDR:)


cast your eyes to the heaven.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. typo/misstypo. au (angel!alu/demon!martis). dubious consent. sin(tm). blasphemy. dialog menjurus (ini masuk dirty talking ga ya HMM) may inaccurate. happy ending (for them, at least).

 **sinopsis:** alucard tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk—menginginkan atau memerlukan.

 **note:** welcome back to my writing to ruin the local bitchboi in this piece of garbage today im going to murder him so very slowly with denial(tm) hope u enjoy 5k+ words of garbage—saya berhutang happy ending untuk pair ini.

 **note2:** **dldr** —warning ada. kalo gasuka gausah baca (apalagi yang mudah terpicu dan sensitif), makasih:) kalo tetep ngotot baca dan malah tersinggung… HMMM

 **note3:** ini untuk temen yang bilang dirty talking is not sexy in bahasa. fuck u.

.

* * *

.

Di dalam medan perang, lebih baik membunuh daripada dibunuh. Lebih baik tak menunjukkan iba; menjadi mesin pembunuh, tak sedikitpun memberi diri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada sesama mereka yang dulunya adalah saudaranya.

Alucard melihat, saudara-saudaranya, menjadi hampa tanpa berkat dengan kekuatan kegelapan menari dalam diri mereka. Ia bukan malaikat yang suci seperti Rafaela; ia membunuh, saudara-saudaranya dan monster-monster yang mengintai manusia dengan niat jahat. Ia hanya melakukan tugasnya.

Hanya melakukan tugasnya—sama seperti Argus.

Sampai saudaranya itu pun, jatuh ke dalam dosa.

Sejak hari itu, ia tidak memiliki sosok panutan untuk mengguruinya—lakukan semaunya saja tugas-tugas itu, sesuai kehendak-Nya; jangan tersesat terlalu jauh, dan ia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menginginkan apapun, jangan mengharapkan apapun. Lakukan yang terbaik, apa yang dihasilkan adalah apa yang ia perlukan. Itulah prinsipnya.

* * *

Martis tahu malaikat itu adalah malaikat yang suatu hari akan jatuh ke palung neraka bersama-sama dirinya; ke dalam dekapannya.

Malaikat itu _harus_ —keinginan itu menjadi obsesi yang tak sehat. Tubuhnya menginginkan peperangan dengan kaum-kaum sok suci itu, hanya untuk melihat sekilas malaikat itu; sayapnya yang terkepak dan tubuhnya yang menari untuk membunuh—Martis mengirim lebih banyak kawanan iblis ke dalam peperangan, hanya untuk melihat malaikat itu _menari._

Ia duduk di samping malaikat itu, yang nampak tak menyadari kedok aslinya.

Malaikat itu tersenyum, menyaksikan burung-burung berjalan di hadapannya. Beberapa terbang mendekatinya dan hinggap pada bahunya—orang-orang yang berlalu melihat itu dengan senyum geli. Ia tertawa, mantelnya dibuka untuk memperlihatkan tas plastik yang ia isi dengan pakan burung. Ia melempar isinya ke jalanan.

Beberapa burung itu tetap enggan meninggalkannya.

"Kau sering kemari?" Martis bertanya—walau ia tahu jawabannya—tidak pernah. Pertemuan mereka hanya kebetulan, di sini. Malaikat— _manusia_ —itu meliriknya dengan sorot mata ramah yang menunjukkan—kesucian, kekhalisan, kesempurnaan. Bola mata birunya benderang, seperti lautan yang tak memiliki batasan.

"Aku hanya… _kebetulan lewat_." Balasnya. Suaranya pelan, berbeda dengan saat ia menyerukan komando kala mereka bertempur—Martis selalu menyaksikan. Mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik dan aksi yang ia ambil, sengaja berusaha memperpanjang durasi perang walau sudah jelas mereka akan kalah (ia tahu ia akan kalah). Semuanya hanya untuk memandang malaikat ini lebih lama lagi.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat burung-burung itu segera berhamburan menjauhinya. "Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi saudaraku, sebenarnya."

Bohong—Martis tahu, tapi lebih baik itu daripada _seorang manusia_ (lucu) tahu kebenaran tentang apa yang seorang malaikat seperti dirinya harus lakukan di tanah ini. "Ah. Saudaramu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"…ia… meninggal…." Balasnya—teruslah berbohong, malaikat. "Aku harus _membereskan_ barang-barangnya."

"Aku turut berduka cita atas saudaramu." Simpati palsu pada tragedi palsu.

Malaikat itu tersenyum pedih—merasa bersalah harus berbohong, kemungkinan. Tetapi Martis tahu dari apa yang diumbar, beberapa hal adalah kenyataan tentang misinya disini. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Ia nampak terkejut—bibirnya terbuka-tutup membentuk kata, tapi tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Ia nampak tak ingin memberitahu. Tetapi Martis tidak akan mundur—ia akan mengetahui nama malaikat ini, yang selamanya dalam kepalanya hanyalah _"cantik", "indah",_ dan _"sempurna"._

"Aku… Alucard."

Martis tersenyum mendengar itu—malaikat ini tidak sebaik yang ia duga. Antara ia memiliki selera humor yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang dan menamai dirinya sendiri demikian, atau ia memang dilahirkan untuk mewarisi nama yang seperti diberikan oleh iblis itu sendiri.

"Martis. Senang bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Alucard berdebar tidak nyaman di dekat orang ini.

Pria itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia—seperti ia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar—dan Alucard, malaikat perang yang salah satu cacatnya adalah ketidakmampuan untuk membaca hati manusia—mendadak enggan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan sosok ganjil ini.

Ia segera berdiri, memegang nama manusia itu pada hatinya—Martis—untuk nanti ia tanyakan pada saudaranya, Rafaela, yang pasti tahu mengapa Alucard tidak bisa merasa nyaman di dekat pria ini. Malaikat itu bisa menjawab segala kegundahannya, pasti.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang." Katanya pada pria itu. Pria itu tetap tersenyum, yang semakin lama membuat Alucard semakin tidak nyaman.

Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya disini—mensucikan gereja tua yang terbengkalai itu, sebelum para iblis menodainya dan menjadikan ruangan ibadahnya sebagai tempat lazim untuk berbuat dosa—tetapi dengan kehadiran pria ini, Alucard merasa ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali kepada saudara-saudaranya.

Lagipula kenapa ia yang dikirim kemari?

Oh, ya—sebenarnya Rafaela yang seharusnya kemari. Satu dan lain hal membuatnya merasa muak saat menapaki tanahnya; Alucard tahu ini adalah tempat yang sama, yang terakhir Argus kunjungi saat ia bertolak dari Tuhan. Keduanya jauh lebih tua—Argus, jauh lebih tua, dan bahkan dirinya tak mampu menahan godaan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Alucard tahu Rafaela masih terpukul atas kejadian itu.

"Secepat itu?" ia ikut berdiri—Alucard menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut dan melangkah mundur. "Aku membuatmu bosan?"

"Tidak… aku benar-benar harus pergi—barang-barangnya tidak akan merapikan diri mereka sendiri."

Pria itu mendengus. "Sebelum itu, kau tertarik untuk ke kafe bersamaku—"

Alucard menggeleng—ia merasa ia paham sekarang, mengapa pria ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mungkin sebagian kecil dirinya sadar kalau pria ini tertarik padanya—dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak suka; ia tidak ingin memiliki ketergantungan dan bermain favorit pada manusia manapun. Ia tidak seharusnya memiliki ketertarikan pada apapun.

"Mungkin lain waktu." Ia tersenyum, sama seperti pria itu. "Kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Sekarang, kembali ke misinya.

* * *

Martis tidak tahu apa yang membuat para malaikat terobsesi pada gereja tua yang terbengkalai.

Tetapi disinilah dirinya, mengikuti malaikat itu dan melihatnya melepaskan mantelnya di muka pintu gereja. Alucard berlutut, dan berdoa—Martis melihat sayapnya yang putih seperti salju terkepak lembut, tidak kasatmata bagi manusia, tetapi bagi dirinya… Martis melihatnya; kini ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menodai kesucian itu.

Alucard melangkah masuk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya sebelum itu—memastikan kalau tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Memastikan kalau ia sendirian. Setelah dilihat tidak ada yang mengikutinya, malaikat itu segera masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat—sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Martis yang bersembunyi pada jarak yang ideal.

Jangan lupa kalau dirinya dulu sama seperti malaikat itu—ia tahu bagaimana cara kekuatan itu bekerja; bagaimana caranya untuk memfabrikasi dirinya hingga ia nampak manusia dan normal bagi para malaikat lain. Malaikat kebanyakan tahu siapa dirinya (karena apa yang _dulu ia perbuat_ )—hanya Alucard yang nampak tidak menyadari kebusukannya yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin ia masih muda.

Itulah penjelasan yang ia dapat pikirkan—mungkin ia masih _baru._

Dan mungkin karena itu, hanya mungkin… merusak kesuciannya akan terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih nikmat—tidak, Martis tahu, rasanya akan sungguh nikmat.

Pintunya diberi segel yang mencegah orang awam melihat eksterior bangunan ini—menjadikan gereja itu transparan. Sampai saat itu, Martis mendapat sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang ingin Alucard lakukan. Ia semakin garang membayangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam dan menyelinap dari kerja malaikat itu, segera menelanjangi dan melucutinya sampai ia menjerit penuh nafsu di hadapan Tuhan.

Makhluk suci itu—Martis ingin membaptisnya dengan segala dosa daging yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia melihat malaikat itu berdiri di depan altar batu dengan pahatan kisah-kisah religius yang Martis tertawakan. Wajahnya menggambarkan duka kala tangannya menyentuh altar itu; yang diatasnya masih memiliki berbagai alat pelengkap ibadah—Martis mengenali candelabrum, cawan anggur dan wadah perak yang biasa digunakan untuk ibadah pada hari tertentu.

Tidak ada manusia yang mencuri barang-barang itu—kenapa?

Ah, tidak peduli—Martis segera mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk memukul malaikat itu sampai tubuhnya menghantam mimbar di belakang altar. Malaikat itu mengaduh, sebelum sempat bereaksi ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat naik. Ia melihat Martis—dan matanya berkilat familiar bercampur keterkejutan—melihat itu membuat Martis semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan apa yang sejak lama telah meracuni pikirannya.

Ia dapat merasakan malaikat itu meronta dan kekuatannya dilemparkan untuk melawan balik, tapi Martis lebih cepat—malaikat itu mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu membuat tebasan yang dapat dengan mudah Martis hindari. Sang iblis mencengkeram leher Alucard dan mencekiknya tanpa ampun—tahu persis kalau malaikat tidak akan mati karena hal seperti ini.

Sampai saat matanya mengirap, Martis mendorong tubuh itu hingga punggungnya berbaring di atas altar—ia menyingkirkan segala objek yang ada di atas sana sampai semuanya terlempar dan berderang karena menghantam lantai. Alucard tak mampu melawan ketika pasokan oksigennya putus (siapa yang sangka tubuh manusia sangat mudah untuk melarat karena hal sepele?), dan Martis menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merubah posisi mereka, sampai ia merasa tidak ada celah untuk mangsanya menerkam balik.

Martis segera menelanjanginya, ia mulai dari celana—yang mendapat respon perlawanan lemah yang dibarengi dengan mulut yang terbuka, ingin bernapas. Ia mengeluarkan cakarnya, tidak sabar. Tangannya segera mengoyak pakaian malaikat itu—mengagumi tiap senti kulit malaikat itu yang terekspos seluruhnya hanya untuk Martis lahap dengan matanya.

Saat ia melepaskan cengkeraman dari lehernya, malaikat itu memandangnya dengan bola mata berkaca, sesekali terbatuk. "Apa yang… _siapa kau_ —"

Martis mengunci posisi malaikat itu sehingga tangannya tak dapat digerakkan. Kini wajahnya yang tadi masih terkejut telah pulih dan berganti dengan amarah—pemandangan yang cukup membuat Martis semakin menginginkannya. Alucard melawan dengan kekuatannya—tetapi Martis jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tidak menduga itu bisa terjadi, malaikat itu mendesis.

Lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi takut, saat Martis mulai memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya—menanggalkan segala penyamaran yang ia gunakan untuk tetap tidak terdeteksi. Wajahnya memucat, Martis dapat merasakan ketakutannya. "Terkejut?"

Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memukul mundur Martis—tetapi Martis bergeming pada posisinya. "Kau sangat naif— _terlalu_ naif." ia tertawa. Alucard nampak kebingungan dan ketakutan, ia berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari mata Martis yang sudah menjelajahi tubuhnya—walau nampak tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan _iblis_ di atasnya, ia nampak takut. "Tidak apa; aku jadi lebih mudah dan nikmat untuk _menodaimu_ , kan?"

Napasnya tersentak saat Martis mendekati wajahnya dan mulai melumat daun telinganya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan geli saat deru napas iblis itu menyapa telinganya yang basah karena saliva.

"A-apa… maumu… _iblis_ …?"

Oh, Martis menginginkan banyak hal—tetapi ia mengatakan pada malaikat yang meronta di bawahnya, "Hanya ingin menunjukkan apresiasiku pada Penciptamu, Malaikat." _yang telah menciptakan keindahan sempurna seperti dirimu._ Lalu ia tertawa saat Alucard memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindar dari Martis yang ingin menciumnya. "Mempersembahkan puji-pujianku di altar-Nya yang suci—kau tidak mungkin menolak untuk membantuku kan, hmm?"

.

* * *

.

Malaikat itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara saat Martis mulai menyusup masuk ke dalamnya.

Wajahnya bersemu dengan cantik—sampai-sampai Martis ingin terus menggodanya dengan sentuhan dan kata-kata manis. Sang iblis tahu malaikat itu menyukainya—buktinya, tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti tempo yang Martis inginkan, bersama-sama, walau ia masih memiliki kilatan mata yang bingung antara harus membiarkan nikmat itu menguasainya atau melawan balik.

Ia tidak melawan—dan itu cukup untuk membuat Martis mendekat untuk berusaha menyatukan bibir mereka. Alucard membuang mukanya, tetapi dengan tangannya, Martis dengan mudah mempertemukan bibir mereka. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja mengecap nektar pada bibir ranum itu— _nikmat_. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar. Bernafsu untuk mengonsumsi kesuciannya. Ia membutuhkan ini—satu, dua, ah—

Ia menginginkan malaikat ini.

"Tahukah kau apa yang sedang kulakukan?" Martis memulai, ia menyentuh leher Alucard, berniat untuk meninggalkan tandanya pada malaikat yang mulai kewalahan menahan suaranya. "Aku sedang melatihmu untuk _bernyanyi_ , dan kau malah mengubur bakatmu di hadirat-Nya—tidakkah Tuhan mengajarkanmu untuk menggunakan berkat yang Ia berikan untuk memuliakan nam—"

"Ah!— _tolong_ … aku—mgh—"

"Nah; begitu lebih baik, kan?"

Martis segera menggunakan celah itu untuk menciumnya, mengabsen deretan giginya dan menyatukan lidah mereka untuk bergulat memperebutkan dominasi. Ia semakin cepat menghantam dirinya masuk ke dalam malaikat itu, merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi dirinya seolah tidak ingin melepaskan—Martis mau-mau saja diam di dalam sana, selama mungkin.

Seutas benang saliva masih menghubungkan mereka kala ciumannya lepas, Martis mengamati wajah malaikat yang nampak sudah sangat berantakan. Matanya tak fokus, memandang ke langit-langit gereja di atasnya, dengan bibirnya yang terbuka berusaha mengucapkan doa tak koheren dan terus memohon pengampunan atas apa yang ia _rasakan._

"Alucard, Alucard—tidakkah Tuhan-mu sangat baik pada iblis sepertiku?" ucapnya, ia melihat mata malaikat itu sedikit memerhatikannya, namun malaikat itu kembali menyembunyikan kemilaunya di balik pelupuk matanya. "Tentunya ia sangat baik, membiarkanku mengecap sedikit rasa surga melalui tubuhmu. Ahh, apakah ini yang kau rasakan di surga di atas, ataukah ini terasa seperti jauh lebih baik dari surgamu, hai malaikat?"

Ia tahu apa yang kata-katanya perbuat pada Alucard, yang sudah mulai kehilangan kendali namun masih enggan memberi diri pada nafsunya. Mulutnya terus meludahkan doa pada wajah Martis yang membuat Martis kesulitan menikmati dirinya. Tetapi tidak apa—untuk hari ini Martis akan membiarkan Alucard mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Karena lebih nikmat melihatnya kewalahan—heran pada dirinya sendiri yang mulai menikmati ini, walaupun ia tahu ia seharusnya _tidak._ Lebih nikmat mendengar suara nyaringnya, berdoa untuk memohon bantuan yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari dosa yang diperbuat atasnya—suatu saat nanti, doa itu akan menjadi doa yang ditujukan pada Martis, untuk terus mengantamnya, terus sampai ia mencapai titik kenikmatan itu.

"Sadarkah kau dimana kita sekarang, Alucard? Kau seharusnya tahu untuk tidak berisik bila tidak perlu di _rumah Tuhan_." Ia mulai dapat merasakan puncaknya. Malaikat itu menggeliat di bawahnya, pinggulnya bergerak untuk menjauh dari Martis—tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya, karena Martis terus mengantamnya lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya, pinggangnya ditarik turun untuk bertemu dengan hantamannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau beryanyi, _menarilah_ untuk-Nya—ah, lebih baik, _menarilah untukku_."

Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Alucard menjerit, mengeluarkan suaranya hingga ia terdengar kehabisan seluruh nafas dari paru-parunya. Martis tersenyum, pinggulnya masih terus bergerak untuk mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. "Surga di antara kakimu terasa lebih euforik bila kau melantunkan nyanyian malaikatmu dengan segenap hatimu."

Malaikat itu menatapnya hampa dengan napas yang terengah, tubuhnya sudah lemas—tapi Martis tidak segera melepaskannya. "Ayolah, kau pasti bisa menggerakkan pinggulmu." Bisiknya. Ia tidak mengharapkan Alucard untuk melakukannya—karena malaikat itu nampak sudah terkuras sepenuhnya hanya dengan satu kali orgasme—jadi bayangkan saat ia merasakan gerakan kecil itu. Merasakan gerakannya kikuk untuk membantu mencapai klimaks yang diinginkan oleh sang iblis.

Martis menyeringai—menyadari kalau pergerakan kecil itu bukanlah kehendak Alucard. "Tubuhmu sudah mengerti, sayang—kapan kau akan menyerah dan membiarkan diri untuk menikmati ini? Kapan kau akan menyerahkan dirimu padaku?"

"Tidak… akan—" balasnya, lemah.

Mendengar penolakan itu membuat Martis menghentikan seluruh gerakannya, membiarkan dirinya terkubur jauh lebih dalam di tubuh malaikat itu—yang tanpa tahu malu mulai menggeliat menginginkan lagi. Ia menautkan alisnya dan untuk saat itu sangat jelas bahwa ia menginginkan Martis. "Untuk apa melawan?"

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menggigiti bibirnya.

"Kau menyukainya saat aku menggunakan tubuhmu, kan?" tangannya pada pinggul malaikat itu, lalu ia mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkannya—ia segera mendesah tanpa kendali. "Oh, Alucard, bimbing diriku yang hina ini ke surga melalui tubuhmu—jadikan perbuatan ini persembahan yang harum bagi-Nya, di pelataran-Nya. Biarkanlah aku kembali memuja-Nya _di dalam_ tubuhmu, mezbah-Nya yang suci—"

Martis mencapai puncaknya saat mata malaikat itu terfokus pada dirinya, seolah memandang dengan panjang ke dalam jiwanya yang hina. Ia bernapas terengah, tangan malaikat itu perlahan dilepaskan dari cengkeramannya. Martis mengamati apa yang telah ia jadikan untuk malaikat itu; kaki terbentang lebar di atas altar habis menggunakan raganya untuk melayani seorang raja iblis, wajah memerah serta mulut yang terbuka, membuat Martis ingin untuk menciuminya sampai bengkak.

Matanya seolah mengundang Martis untuk lebih lanjut menghancurkannya.

Ia membuka mulutnya, "Kau sangat berdosa di hadapan Tuhanmu, Alucard, _malaikat_ —kau harus _berlutut_ sekarang, memohon pengampunan-Nya—ah, tapi, kalau Ia tidak mengampunimu pun, aku akan sangat sudi menjadi tuhan barumu."

Sebelum malaikat itu berhasil ditarik turun dari altar untuk berlutut di hadapan sang iblis, sosoknya cepat menghilang diiringi suara kepakan sayap yang semakin menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Alucard mendapati dirinya kembali ke gereja itu.

Ia harus melakukan ini—ia harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disesatkan hanya oleh karena seorang iblis—ia lebih baik dari itu; iblis itu bukan apa-apa. Ia memiliki Tuhan di pihaknya. Hari itu ia segera melangkah masuk—ia akan cepat, tidak perlu merasa sentimental, _masuk, lakukan, lalu keluar—_

Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat iblis itu duduk di altar, dengan celananya yang tak malu memperlihatkan dirinya yang sudah tegang dan berdiri di balik retsleting itu. Alucard merasakan kakinya menjadi lemas—ingin kembali berbaring di sana, membiarkan tubuhnya diperlakukan seperti kemarin dan menerima apapun yang ditumpahkan ke dalam tubuhnya—tidak, _tidak!_ Berhenti berpikir seperti itu.

Seharusnya ia kemari bersama Rafaela—malaikat tua itu tidak mampu kemari dengan kenangan buruknya pada tempat ini. Argus jatuh ke dalam dosa saat misinya di sini, beberapa tahun silam—dan gereja ini tetap berdiri kokoh, tak termakan waktu. Rafaela yang seharusnya kemari, mensucikan tanah ini—bukan Alucard. Perihal ini bukanlah tugasnya, tapi ia merasa perlu untuk membantu malaikat itu.

"Kau kemari menginginkan lagi?" iblis itu bertanya dengan seringai yang membuatnya sangat, sangat rupawan (Alucard, berhenti melihat wajahnya! Berhenti terhipnotis pada pesonanya!) "Kebetulan, kan? Aku mau, kau mau; ayolah, berdansa bersamaku lagi, malaikat."

"Enyah, iblis. Aku bukan kemari untukmu." Alucard mengeluarkan pedangnya—dengan tujuan untuk mengintimidasinya agar ia pergi dan tidak mengganggu Alucard lagi. "Sampai neraka membeku pun, aku tidak akan—"

"Oh, neraka sudah membeku, malaikatku—tanpa adanya dirimu."

Alucard dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar itu, tapi ia tetap menolak untuk dipermainkan. Matanya terus terpaku pada sosok itu, takut-takut kalau ia akan mulai menyerang secara tiba-tiba seperti apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum murka Tuhan tertimpa atasmu."

"Aku _akan_ membuat Ayah-mu marah, sayangku?" ia turun dari altar (Alucard segera membayangkan tubuhnya di atas sana, mempersembahkan dirinya pada Martis di hadapan Tuhan yang menciptakannya), dan mengampiri Alucard. "Kau pikir aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu?"

Matanya berkilat merah—Alucard segera melompat untuk mengindari tebasan pedangnya yang termaterialisasi dari tanah di bawahnya. Ia melompat mundur hingga sayapnya menyentuh pintu masuk gereja, lalu ia kembali menerjang ke depan untuk menebas iblis itu dengan pedang pemburu iblisnya—tetapi iblis itu (Martis; namanya Martis) menghilang dari hadapannya, dan Alucard merasakan tenaga yang cukup besar mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya mengantam altar.

Ia tidak sempat pulih dari posisinya, Martis sudah menahannya, menekan dadanya untuk terus lekat pada meja itu. Alucard dapat merasakan tubuh bagian bawah mereka digesekkan, membuat dirinya merasa gerah dan ingin cepat-cepat menanggalkan pakaiannya (jangan.) "Tubuhmu sangat _responsif_ pada posisi sesundal ini—mungkinkah kau menyukainya kalau ada yang mendominasimu?"

Wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar itu. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menciptakan bola energi pada tangannya sebagai upaya perlawanan terakhir, namun Martis mencengkeram tangannya—kasar, kuat _, luar biasa_ —hingga Alucard tidak dapat lagi merasakan aliran berkat mengalir sampai tangannya, yang dipaksa untuk tidak bergerak.

Ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang Martis—tetapi yang Martis dapat simpulkan dari gerakan itu adalah keinginan Alucard untuk menciptakan friksi di antara mereka, membangun nafsu bersama dengan pergesekkan antara bokongnya dan selangkangan Martis yang siap untuk sekali lagi menembus awan-awan dan menghancurkan malaikat itu, _luar-dalam_ , mengganti imannya dengan suatu sensasi baru yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Kau mulai merasa nyaman?" ia menjilati tengkuknya, mendapat erangan lirih—keinginan untuk lagi. "Jangan takut untuk mengatakan tidak; karena kau akan berada di posisi ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, Alucard tidak pernah mengatakan tidak—dan Martis sempat mengatakan padanya, "Hanya segitukah imanmu pada-Nya? Kau membiarkan dirimu dirogol oleh seorang iblis sepertiku di dalam rumah-Nya sendiri—tidakkah kau merasa sedikit malu?"

Malaikat itu menutupi wajahnya, lalu mulai terisak—ia tidak lagi merapalkan doa-doa tidak koheren, hanya terus mendesah dan menjerit kecil seandainya Martis menyentuhnya terlalu dalam atau terlalu kasar. Martis tahu betul jauh di dalam hatinya, malaikat ini tahu persis apa yang akan ia dapatkan seandainya ia kembali—saat tubuhnya dibalikkan hingga ia berbaring di atas sana, sekali lagi, Martis melihat kilatan mata penuh antisipasi, sebelum ia melumat habis cercaannya dengan sebuah ciuman basah.

Martis terus meninggalkan tandanya pada permukaan kulit malaikat itu, benar-benar merah; bekas gigitannya kadang menarik darah keluar dari kulit itu—dan Martis dalam hati menyeringai penuh kemenangan, saat melihat lukanya memakan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sembuh.

Ia menggigit bahunya, sengaja hingga taringnya terbenam di bawah permukaan kulit itu—mendengar malaikat itu menarik napas tajam dan menyentuh lengannya agar ia tidak kehilangan dirinya dibawa arus nafsu yang menerjang kuat. Martis menjilati lukanya, merasakan darahnya yang mengisi rongga mulutnya, jauh lebih nikmat dari apa yang ia rasakan saat menerjang masuk ke dalam tubuh ini.

"Kau kemari karena tahu persisi ini yang akan terjadi, kan?" tubuh di bawahnya bergerak penuh nafsu untuk mencapai klimaksnya, kali ini tidak sedikitpun malu menunjukkan kenikmatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kau malaikat yang baik, Alu—tetapi terkadang godaan sulit untuk ditepis jauh, kan?" ia menjerit, sekali lagi mencapai puncaknya—Martis terus melanjutkan, tak peduli tubuh malaikat itu lemas tak berdaya dan matanya perlahan terpejam kelelahan. " _Sekali merasakan, sulit untuk kembali_ , lagipula—itu yang terjadi padaku; aku tahu akan ada yang bernasib sama sepertiku—ahh, kau sangat cantik, Alu—aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyentuh dan menodaimu."

Pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat, mulut Alucard terbuka lebih lebar, demikian pula kakinya—dan Martis tidak menyia-nyiakan posisi itu; ia segera mengantam lebih dalam, hingga tubuh mereka terasa bersatu seperti satu kesatuan yang sejak awal diciptakan sepasang bersama. Martis menumpahkan hasil klimaksnya ke dalam tubuh Alucard, merasakan malaikat itu menegang terbuka saat menerimanya.

Ia mendekap malaikat itu, yang sudah benar-benar tidak berdaya. Hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Aku berusaha, sungguh—untuk tidak menyentuh apa yang bukan milikku. Kau membuatnya sulit dengan kecantikanmu— _aku harus memilikimu_."

"Apa… yang telah… kau lakukan… padaku…?"

Alucard bertanya—ia menatap langit-langit gereja; membayangkan surga di atas sana. Ia tidak bisa kembali, _ia tahu itu_ —tetapi Martis menciumnya, meyakinkannya kalau _tidak apa-apa_. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri, Alucard? Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dengan menyambut tanganku dalam dansa ini." matanya masih tidak mau menatap Martis. "Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

Saat itu juga, Alucard mulai menangis (maaf, maaf, _maaf_ , **maaf** , _**maaf**_ —), Martis berusaha menenangkannya. _Berusaha_ adalah kata kuncinya.

.

* * *

.

Malaikat— _terdahulu_ —itu bertelut di depan altar, sedang Martis duduk di atas dan memosisikan kepala itu untuk berada di antara kedua kakinya, lalu membuka mulut—yang sebentar lagi akan sangat _hina_ (ah tapi mereka sudah hina, kan?)—dan segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam sana, menarik mulut yang menerima itu untuk lebih dekat—lalu tidak peduli, ia menghentakkan kepala Alucard untuk mengisapnya lebih dalam, sampai pangkalnya membuat malaikat di bawahnya tersedak.

Dan sungguh, mulut itu bekerja layaknya pelacur sungguhan—bahkan lebih nikmat bila dibarengi dengan erangannya dari lehernya yang membuat Martis semakin ingin berdiri saja dan segera mengantamkan selangkangannya pada mulut yang mengulum miliknya dengan erotis. Wajah itu nampak sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

Martis merasakan lidah malaikat itu masih meraba, ragu-ragu menjilatinya—tidak sedikitpun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai ini. Tangannya kikuk menyentuh pinggang Martis—berusaha bertahan dengan tempo yang diberikan oleh iblis itu.

Tiba-tiba lidahnya berhenti bergerak, ia menarik dirinya untuk mundur lalu terbatuk—sedangkan Martis masih sangat tegang di hadapan wajahnya. Sang iblis mendecih, tangannya segera digunakan untuk menuntun mulut malaikat itu kembali melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tetapi ia mendorong dirinya untuk mundur, lalu berkata, "I-ini… ini tidak boleh…."

"Apa?"

"…ti-tidak boleh… _mulut_ …."

Mendengar itu ia tertawa—mempertemukan mata mereka dan bilang, "Alu, aku memperkosamu, seorang malaikat, di dalam gereja, apakah menurutmu itu diperbolehkan?" ia membuang tatapannya; Martis semakin ingin kembali ke dalam lingkupan hangat itu kala ia melihat bibir itu terbuka-tutup berusaha mengeluarkan balasan. "Kalau kau berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang dilarang dan apa yang diperbolehkan—jangan setengah-setengah karena kau tahu persis apa yang kita lakukan—sejak awal—sudah sangat menyimpang; lebih baik sekaligus daripada setengah-setengah, kan?"

Alucard berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia (ragu) membuka mulutnya, dan akhirnya—akhirnya Martis kembali, merasakan lidah Alucard melapisinya dengan salivanya yang sangat deras, menyesap dengan nikmat milik Martis, berusaha membuat iblis itu mencapai klimaksnya—dan dalam hati, Alucard sedikit ingin merasakan cairan itu mengisi rongga mulutnya.

Tubuhnya menyentak maju, mendorong mulut malaikat di bawahnya untuk membalas gerakannya, lalu ia menumpahkan klimaksnya hingga memenuhi mulut Alucard, yang segera mundur dan terbatuk dengan keras. Matanya sembab kala ia memandang Martis dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka, cairannya menetes melewati bibirnya dan untuk sepersekian detik Martis merasa ingin kembali memanjakan dirinya dengan menggunakan Alucard yang seolah balik mensugestikan untuk menggunakannya.

Ia menunduk, meludahkan sisa yang tidak tertelan—Alucard masih dapat merasakan pangkal milik iblis itu mengantam tenggorokannya. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya menyentuh pinggang iblis itu, mencengkeram pakaiannya—ia ingin berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas saat mata Martis masih memandangnya dengan nafsu yang besar.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kan?" ia menyeringai, tangannya mengusap pipi Alucard dan perlahan membuat mulut itu terbuka membentuk O, tangan yang lainnya menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke sana untuk sekali lagi memanjakan dirinya. "Ayo, Alucard, aku tahu kau mau lagi, tidak apa-apa, jangan takut; aku bukan tuhan yang gemar mengharamkan segala hasrat dan gairah nafsumu—tapi sekarang, aku ingin menghancurkan wajah sucimu itu."

Tanpa perlawanan, Alucard menurut—dan kali ini, Martis merasa Alucard lebih menikmati dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya—tidak ada pengekangan hasratnya; ia membiarkan dirinya dijamah oleh dosa daging, membiarkan dirinya untuk merasakan, dan akhirnya _ikut melakukan_ —

Martis bergidik penuh antisipasi, langsung membayangkan Alucard yang melakukan—tanpa perlu dituntun, membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengikuti dan melakukan sesuai kehendak hatinya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala malaikat itu—lalu saat ia merasa kerongkongannya menyempit di sekitar pangkalnya, Martis menyentuh tengkuk Alucard, mendorongnya untuk menyesap lebih dalam—yang disambut dengan _senang_ olehnya.

.

* * *

.

Alucard berlutut di hadapannya, dengan wajah menunduk dan wajahnya yang basah karena peluh dan— _sesuatu yang lain_. Martis berjongkok di depannya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan mata mereka. Matanya berkilat dengan riang gembira, tak sedikitpun ragu; mengakui dan _menerima_ kehadiran Martis sebagai tuannya. Ia mendekati Martis untuk menciumnya, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher iblis itu.

Martis menyentuh punggung Alucard yang terasa panas dengan luka membara dan panjang yang menganga lebar di belakangnya—sayapnya, lenyap. _Dengan begini Alucard tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga selamanya_ , dan ia merasa ini adalah suatu momen kemenangan.

Ciuman dilepas, dan malaikatnya mengerang kecewa karena itu—Martis tertawa. "Sebentar saja, manis; kita perlu bicara."

Ia tiba-tiba tersadar, dan kembali memegang kendali penuh atas kesadarannya dari kelengar. "Ki-kita tidak perlu bicara—Martis, ayo… aku—" ia menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya dirasa memanas. "Aku memerlukanmu untuk…."

"Menyentuhmu? Merusakmu? Merampas kesucianmu daripadamu? Sayang, aku bahkan bisa _menghancurkanmu_ kalau kau mau—tapi bukan itu yang harus kita bicarakan." Martis mengangkatnya naik dan membaringkannya di altar—di hadapan mimbar yang sama, yang menyaksikan dirinya dinodai sedemikian rupa. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, tapi saat ini kau bukan lagi salah satu dari mereka yang kudus—dan aku… sedikit khawatir."

"Martis—aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!" balasnya, Martis belum selesai bicara. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan seperti ia tahu Martis ingin cepat-cepat membuangnya, dan malaikat itu tahu betul kalau ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Martis. _Ia akan mati tanpa sentuhan Martis._ "Martis, _kumohon_ —aku bisa menjadi lebih baik… aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan—aku milikmu, kan? Lakukan sesukamu! Aku akan belajar lebih giat untuk memuaskanmu, mempersembahkan tubuhku untukmu, hanya untukmu—ah, kalau kau ingin kau bisa membagiku dengan teman-temanmu—"

Tangannya mencengkeram dagu Alucard, refleks, saat mendengar ucapan itu. Matanya membara dengan api cemburu, membayangkan Alucard di bawah sana, dioper dan— _ia tidak bisa_ , Alucard hanyalah miliknya seorang. _Ia tidak akan membagi Alucard pada siapapun_. "Jangan. Mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Malaikatnya tersentak, wajahnya sudah diujung tangisan. "Ma-maaf… jangan… jangan sakiti aku—"

 _Oh, sayang._

"Tidak akan, Alucard." ia mengusap pipinya, membersihkannya dari nutfah yang masih tertinggal di sana—setelah Martis membaptisnya; setelah Alucard mengakuinya sebagai tuhannya yang baru (dan ia kini merasa abadi; dan ia merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus ia pedulikan.) "Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk itu."

Alucard memeluknya, terisak, menggigiti leher iblis itu dan melumat daun telinganya dengan sensual. "Kalau begitu ayo… bercinta denganku lagi…."

"Ini penting—cintaku; itu artinya kau tidak memiliki rumah lagi."

"Kamulah rumahku, Martis…."

Ia memutar bola matanya—tahu persis Alucard sudah bernafsu lagi untuk dicumbui hingga ia menjerit habis-habisan. Seksi, tapi ia perlu mengatakannya pada Alucard—yang sepertinya sudah kecanduan dengan seks—bukan salah Martis ia sangat mahir merayu. "Itulah yang ingin kutawarkan untukmu, Alucard; kembalilah bersamaku."

"Mmh—lebih baik kau _kembali_ ke _dalam_ —tubuhku, sekarang…."

Dan itulah yang membuat kesabaran Martis putus (dan libidonya naik menembus langit-langit); ia segera mendorong Alucard dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, lalu memanjat ke atasnya. Malaikatnya memandang dengan mata yang membulat dan berbinar senang, seringai lebar pada wajahnya. Kakinya ia bentangkan lebih lebar agar Martis mendapat akses sepenuhnya. "Kau menuai apa yang kau tanam, Alucard."

Martis segera menerjang masuk dan Alucard menjerit _—"Berteriaklah, Alu—hingga surga mendengar jeritanmu dan merasa iri,"_ —ia tidak menunggu untuk Alucard menyesuaikan dirinya; ia segera memasang tempo yang cepat, segera membuat Alucard kehilangan akalnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi, bersamaku— _ke takhtaku_ —dan aku tidak menerima tidak untuk jawaban."

"Ngh—hah… y-yaah—Martis! Aku… a-aku ikut denganmu— _tuhanku_ —" Alucard menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap Martis dengan mata yang berair. "Ah… hah—Martis—kumohon…."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _ratuku_?" sial—Alucard menyempit diantaranya. _Ia menyukai itu_ —Martis akan menggunakannya nanti lagi, menggoda malaikatnya hingga ia mengeluarkan wajah yang Martis ingin lihat.

Malaikatnya tersenyum padanya seperti malaikat sungguhan—dengan kakinya yang terbentang lebar seperti seorang pelacur, di lantai gereja. Sempurna, inilah kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya. Ciptaan-Nya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini. "A-aku… mau kau… nnh—ta- _tanam_ … benihmu—di dalam… ku…."

Ia semakin bersemangat. Pinggulnya digerakkan dengan cepat—dan Alucard merasakan bedanya, terbukti dari dirinya yang semakin tidak keruan. Apakah malaikat bisa hamil dan melahirkan anak dari seorang iblis? Kemungkinan tidak—maksudnya _tidak ada salahnya mencoba._ "Oh, Alucard… aku akan menumpahkan semuanya untukmu— _tuhanmu_ tahu kau membutuhkan ini, sebanyak yang kau inginkan, hmm?"

"Y-ya! Untukmu— _hanya milikmu_ —"

"Sangat serakah." Martis tertawa. "Tidak apa, asal kau bersenang-senang."

.

* * *

.

.

Rafaela dan Kaja datang ke gereja itu, beberapa bulan setelah Alucard pergi. Khawatir, malaikat itu tak kunjung kembali dari misi yang seharusnya mudah.

Alucard sudah tidak ditemukan di sana—hanya seorang iblis duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas altar.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang, aku sudah menunggu kalian!" ia tertawa seperti maniak sinting yang menyaksikan sesuatu yang lucu—tidak tahukah ia kalau kedua malaikat di hadapannya bisa mengubahnya menjadi debu dengan sekali tebas? "Ah, kemari mencari teman kalian?"

Malaikat yang mengambil wujud seorang wanita memucat mendengar temannya (anak yang ia ciptakan bersama dengan Argus) disebut secara tidak langsung. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat padanya?"

"Rafaela—jangan dengarkan."

"Oh, Tuan Burung; maaf. Ia harus mendengar ini." iblis itu turun dari altar. "Aku bisa merasakan sebagian dirinya dalam dirimu—kau yang membantu untuk menciptakannya? Ah, apakah itu berarti kau ibunya?" ia bertanya dengan seringai lebar. Rafaela dan Kaja segera memasang ancang-ancang. "Bagaimana cara malaikat bereproduksi, lagipula? Oh, apakah kalian berhubungan secara jasmaniah— _seks?_ Seperti… seperti, kalian tahu— _teman kalian yang terakhir kemari_."

Ia menggeram, tanpa sepengetahuannya tangannya sudah mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menghukum iblis itu dengan cahaya suci yang diturunkan dari surga. Iblis itu menghindar dengan cepat—dan serangan susulan dari Kaja pun dapat dengan mudah dilewati. "Aw, jangan marah—ia tidak marah loh—malah, aku tahu ia menyukainya."

"Ia tidak akan—"

"—menurutmu demikian?" ia turun, wajahnya masih dihiasi seringai itu, dan Rafaela merasa hatinya mulai terkonsumsi amarah—tidak, jaga hatimu. "Aku hanya membantunya mencicip, lagipula—dan ia kembali untuk lagi. Jelas ia sangat menyukainya. Semenjak hari itu ia rutin kembali ke ranjangku setiap malam—"

"K… kau bohong."

"Terserah apa yang kau percayai." Ia pergi menghilang dari tempat itu dengan cepat— _Alucard menunggunya._

Rafaela terjatuh ke lantai gereja dan mulai menangis—rasa sakitnya berlipat. Kaja hanya membatu di sampingnya, tidak tahu harus apa. Salah satu tentara terbaiknya… jatuh ke dalam dosa—itu terlalu sulit untuk ditelan.

Hari itu, ia mengambil sumpah untuk memimpin bala tentara surga untuk menghancurkan kaum iblis yang merebut segalanya darinya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** see, its a happy end for them! im not lyeing

dan ini ff terakhir untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. cya

—9 Juni 2018, 12:25 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
